Wispering Willows
by DrivenSorcerer
Summary: It is Vaati's twelfth birthday and Ezlo has a surprise gift for him, but when Vaati puts it on he accidentally turns Ezlo into a cap. In order to change his master back he has to obtain the Light Force


**Whispering Willows: a Vaati Fanfiction**

**Author's Note**

I have always felt that, Vaati was being misunderstood. No one knew why he did the things he'd done or what he intended to do with light force after he got it. In the manga he wanted to make his master proud, and I wanted to preserve that understanding. He was just a child to begin with; he wouldn't really have a set goal in mind. Why would a child be able to comprehend such evil behavior with reason? My answer is that he never had a reason to do most of the evil things he did. He never harmed anyone else except Ezlo and Zelda so why accuse him of more treachery than he already has done?

I have dedicated this story to change Vaati's reputation and everyone's outlook on his life. Enjoy!

I wanted to use the Minish language to keep the essence of the Minish world. I have added some new words that haven't been seen in the book or manga.

_Italics: Shows thought and/or telepathic conversation. _

**Bold: Different Language**

' ': translation of language

Underlined: Narrator (only appears once)

**Chapter One: The Cap**

The wind whipped his silver, purple hair about. His eyes were shut and his breathing shallow. The bottom of his blue, purple tunic gracefully danced about. This boy is no doubt is the one called Vaati. He comes here every day to clear his mind and to think, or play his flute that his master so kindly bought him to introduce the element of music. He has a Great story and it should be heard. Let him tell it to the ever so watching audience unknown to him. 

Vaati sat on his stump. His eyes were closed and his body unmoving. He was in a deep meditation- wait. No he was actually listening. His long pointed ear twitched ever so often. There were voices and Vaati knew who or actually what they belonged to. The willows around Vaati seemed to talk, though they have no mouths. They would talk if you would listen.

Vaati named them the Whispering Willows when he was 10. They would give advice that most wise men might take, but the advice the Willows give are usually incomprehensible to many children. Vaati was different and his old, green garbed master knew it. Vaati suddenly lost focus and pictured a cake, and candles. Oh and the sweet scent of grapeberries, a cross between blueberries and grapes.

Vaati's eyes shot open as he suddenly remembered his birthday. He was now 12 and Ezlo had a special one day only gift for him. Vaati darted home with a big smile on his face. He raced past the neighboring houses and hurried down the block. Vaati slowed when he neared the large mansion of his master. It was colored in shades o blue, gold, and red. Some people might think it strange, but they don't know Master Ezlo.

Vaati opened the white gate guarding the house and carefully shut it behind him. The front yard was overflowing with radiant flowers. The front door then swung open and a figure with a green robe, a long gray beard, pointy ears and a staff with a duck bill at the tip walked from the door frame. He opened his mouth and spoke in the language of the Minish.

"**Pico Vaati picori kai! Picora baino yoh.**" 'Vaati where were you! I almost ate your cake,' he said. Vaati laughed and answered.

"**Picanya will wisp kaino**" 'I was listening to the willows.' Vaati embraced his master in a large affectionate hug.

"**Poco com rinta**" 'Come inside and eat.' Ezlo offered. The inside of the mansion was filled with streamers, balloons, and books. There were many books, all filled with history and sketches of inventions. The sketches also had instructions, but stopped after a certain point for the invention must have failed.

Vaati walked into the dining room and sat in the oak chairs of the matching oak table. This room was painted green, because this was Ezlo's favorite room. On the table was a still warm pizza. Vaati absolutely loved pizza. He could eat it every day if he could.

Ezlo sat down and they both ate the large pizza. After the pizza was inhaled Ezlo waved his staff and summoned the cake from the kitchen. It was chocolate and the frosting was a purple, blue color and was filled with a grapeberry filling. Ezlo is a wise wizard and liked to use magic to do hard tasks for he was old and the cake was large.

"Why did you bake such a large cake?" Vaati asked his master as he ate.

"So you can give some to your school friends," answered Ezlo with a mouthful of cake.

"Why did you decorate most of the house if you knew I didn't invite anyone over?"

"It gave me something to do."

"How many presents do I get?"

"You will find out."

"When will I get to open them?" Ezlo laughed at these questions. "Why do you laugh when I am being serious?" Vaati demanded.

"Because you ask these questions every year." Ezlo stopped laughing, but still had a smile on his face. "Why don't you go to your room? I need to put the finishing touches on your one-day-only present."

Vaati reluctantly obeyed his master and climbed the stairs to his room. Vaati turned the knob on his door and pushed the large wooden slab forward. The room was a vibrant blue, purple. This was Vaati's favorite color and he wouldn't wear anything else.

Vaati sat on his bed and telepathically moved objects to pass the time. There was a knock on the door and Vaati went to open it. His room shifted and morphed until Vaati found himself in the circular library in the mansion.

"I wish you would stop doing that. It gives me a headache," Vaati complained.

"But I'm bored and have nothing else to do." Ezlo said in a mimicking tone. Ezlo summoned a small pile of presents. "Go ahead and plunder your gifts. I am sure you will like them." Vaati immediately ripped open the first package. Vaati held up the dark, blue, purple cape. His red eyes gleamed with joy. He put it on and found it was a bit too big.

"So you can grow into it," Ezlo said as if reading his mind. Vaati opened the other packages. What they contained are in this order; Two heart containers, a spell book, a sword (with a sheath of course), and a new pair of red sandals.

Vaati was content with these gifts and totally forgot about the one-day-only gift. Vaati stood up and saw that Ezlo was holding up a cap. It was red and had shining red stone in the golden brim. Vaati had a look of confusion on his sort of pale face.

"Isn't that cap for the Hylians?" Vaati asked. He knew about the Hylians by the tale Ezlo had told him.

"I made two actually. I thought that you should be able to keep one so I decided to make another one two weeks ago." Ezlo explained. "Just be careful what you wish for okay." Ezlo placed the hat gently on the child's head. Vaati closed his eyes and wished. He had carefully chosen this wish and thought it would make his master proud of him.

Ezlo watched in amazement as Vaati grew taller and his face became more mature. His clothes grew with him except for the already too large cape. The magic cap changed color from red to the blue, purple that Vaati loved so much. He now looked like a sixteen year old rather than a twelve year old.

Vaati opened his eyes and held his now aching head. His body was aching all over and Vaati didn't know why. He then noticed that he was looking straight into Ezlo's eyes when he had been usually looking up into them. Had his wish made him grow? Ezlo was gaping at him, speechless. He finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"Is this truly what you wish? To be a powerful sorcerer and to skip having me teach you?" Ezlo asked sternly. Vaati opened his mouth to reject Ezlo's question.

"I wished this so you would be proud of me. I will still need you to teach me. I don't know the full extent of my power. I should learn how to control it." Vaati explained to his saddened and angered master. His voice seemed to be deeper and more grown up. It also seemed to have more of a Hylian accent.

Ezlo smiled weakly and spoke, "Ah I see. You wish to become more powerful than me to ensure that I won't have to keep this country in check. Alright, but first I must know how much your magic has grown. Perform a magic storm for me!"

Vaati was now excited, but he realized he wasn't as jittery as he usually would be. He did what he was told and started with a simple spark. The spark grew into a flame. The flame grew and emitted electricity. The air started to swirl around the now powerful sorcerer and the electricity turned from yellow to red and then to blue. The fire danced wildly with vibrant colors and engulfed Vaati. Then the light show exploded and there was smoke everywhere.

The smoke cleared and all of the books were unharmed, but Ezlo was gone. Vaati looked left and right. Vaati feared the worst and slumped down; put his hands over his eyes and cried.

"That was some very powerful magic, but you seemed to have turned me into a hat!" Ezlo commented. Vaati looked up from his wet hands and saw a green cap with eyes and a yellow bill at the top. The point was curled and looked like it was meant to be hair.

Vaati rushed over to his accessory of a master. He tried every spell he could think of that might change Ezlo back. Ezlo did not change at all. He stayed a hat. Vaati now knew that he couldn't change his master back to normal. Ezlo had told him about the light force and how it could do anything. Vaati knew that if he obtained that he could change his master back.

"Stay here master. I'm going to find the light force and change you back. Don't worry I will deliver the other cap for you." Vaati rushed over to the other magic cap and grabbed it.

"NO! DON'T DO THIS!" Ezlo screamed.

"I'm sorry I have to do it!" Vaati cried and rushed out the door.

"VAATIIIII!"

**Author's note**

So how do you like it so for. A bit short I would say and not the best but I can try. Just tell me what areas I should be more work on and how I should make the story more interesting. Thank you for reading! More story to come. There will be blood in future story and some language to keep the essence of a sudden age shift.


End file.
